Acchan & Karin Show Chapter1
by AcchanKarin
Summary: This is a comedy show between Anime characters and us, cool girls! and our show is a little tinny bitty insane -Okay, it's totally insane- so just read
1. Acchan & Karin Show Chapter1

-Chapter 1-

Karin: konnichiwa minna^^ Before starting the show I wanna warn you that this show is a bit strange, so please forgive us *bow*

Acchan: a bit strange, isn't it? But I will not be the strange one :D * get smacked*

Karin: *ignores acchan* so here's the disclaimer: both of us do not own the characters and anime in this show. If I do, I would make Teito as my boyfriend and make Echo as my little sister, ok on with the show! (̪┌┐̪) I'am karin!^^

Acchan: ...is it start? Then, I'm Acchan! Do I have to tell myself more detail?

Karin: you don't have to Acchan-_- so... Our characters are *jenjenjengjengjeng*

Acchan: Hakuren-kuuuun! *hug him(?)*

Hakuren: Σ( °┌┐°") M-Me?

Acchan: yokatta! Finally, I can hug one of my boyfriend

Hakuren: one of your boyfriend-_-?

Karin: Acchan! Don't be lost in your thought

Teito: yeah, spare my friend! Karin: Teito-kun! *hug teito*

Acchan: Hakuren-kun is the most charming you know-_-

Hakuren: *pointed Acchan* someone who admires me~ Oi Teito, want some lessons to be charming? #plak

Karin: noo! Teito-kun is the most charming one! *tongue out*

Echo: you guys are really strange..

Teito: explain to me what's happening-_-

Hakuren: I guess they're shoutin' bout us? And who are you? Expressionless girl?

Echo: who are you calling Expressionless? *glares at hakuren*

Hakuren: well, you have no expression, don't you?

Oz: her name isn't expressionless! She is Echo^^!

Hakuren: I know that her name is Echo but she doesn't have any expression

Echo: nope, I do have expressions..

Karin: no serious fights(ﾉ `Д´)ﾉ

Acchan: what? You wanna fight? «This girl loves fights

Karin: Acchan! (ﾉ `Д´)ﾉ you troublemaker!

Acchan: did you just say that I AM a troublemaker?

Echo: hey Oz, do you think they are going to fight?

Oz: I dunno Echo-chan^^

Echo: Echo.. Just Echo..

Alice: hoo, it will be fun *evil smile*

Frau: yeah, let's watch~ *turn on lighter*

Labrador: that's not good of course^^ one of them can get injured, let's stop them^^

Castor: That's right^^ *evil smile*

(Suddenly castor's dolls came and smacked Karin and Acchan)

Karin: wah!(╥﹏╥) spare me Castor-sama

Acchan: what? You wanna piece of me? *struggling*

Karin: Acchan baka! He will illiminate us!

Alice & Frau: *enjoying what happen*

Acchan: *sigh* okay fine! I'm done fighting with you-_-! Now, Castor-san, would you spare us?

Alice: *eat pocky* why does Castor has to do that? Not fun

Frau: right, he is too obsessive with his dolls, dolls freak.. *suddenly get smacked by Castor*

Hakuren: oh Bishop Frau, it must be painful..

Lance: yeah, you should watch what you said Frau

Hakuren: ah, Bishop Lance..

Karin: ohh... So the characters who are joining us today are the characters in 07-GHOST and Pandora Hearts

Acchan: lots of blondie ~(^▿^)~

Alice: then, this girl is a blondie freak *pointed at Acchan*

Acchan: *glare* freak-_-?

Karin: you're right Alice, she's a blondie lover^^

Echo: so which blondie do you like the most?-_-

Hakuren: me of course *wave his hair*

Lance: remember that you're not the only beautifull blondie *also waved his hair*

Oz: eto... Am I also included?

Gilbert: well, you are a blondie-_-

Acchan: *stares at all blondie boys* aah...lots of blondie... I love Hakuren.. Oz also.. And Konatsu, Frau also.. Lance I love your curly hair.. And.. *get smacked by Hakuren* why did you hit me-_-?

Hakuren: you mentioned too much! Choose one!

Acchan: that's hard -3-

Hakuren: *smacked her again*

Karin: Really, I agree with Hakuren, choose one Acchan-_-

Kuroyuri: what an idiotic group of people

Haruse: you are right, kuroyuri-sama

Karin: ooh... It's the Black Hawks!

Teito: yo-you like the black hawks?

Karin: they're cool! But not to worry, I like you much more Teito-kun

Teito: I didn't ask for your last comment at me-_-

Acchan: aargh... It's so hard to choose one of them. Daemo, I do more like Hakuren...

Hakuren: hontou nii?

Acchan: also Oz, Konatsu... Frau...and.. *get smacked #again*

Labrador: How bout me^^?

Acchan: I also like you~

Oz: but he's not even blond

Ayanami: *suddenly comes* you're so brave to like one of the black hawks

Acchan: but I don't like you-_-

Ayanami: *ignores her*

Karin: Acchan, you have to pick one!

Konatsu: why am I included on the list?

Karin: silly-_- cause you are blomdie of course

Ayanami: she only like blondie?

Karin: wah! Ayanami-sama!

Kuroyuri: how dare you call out to Ayanami-sama! You're not even in the black hawks!

Karin: well... Sorry about that-3-

Acchan: argh...I still have to choose one?

Break: how bout me? Am I blonde?

Alice: *throw a mirror* you're not even blonde, clown!

Gilbert: it must be hurt, stupid rabbit!

Alice: oh shut up, seaweed-head! Not your problem!

Acchan: *still thinks*

Oz: do you think, she'll choose me?

Alice: if yes, I won't let you go *evil sight*

Karin: *shivers* Alice-chan is scary-_-

Echo: I agree..

Alice: Oi! Karin! Who allowed you to call me Alice-CHAN?

Karin: I can call you whatever name I have in my mind, Alice-tan-_-

Alice: Alice! Just Alice!

Gilbert: you're so noisy, stupid rabbit!

Alice: the one who so noisy is you, seaweed-head!

Ayanami: heh? I think that girl isn't that scary..

Frau: you're right, Castor is scarier than that

(Castor cames from behind and put his feet on Frau's head)

Castor: I assume you're having in mocking me, hmm...?^^

Frau: egh...uh..Sorry

Labrador: Frau, you have to stop mocking him^^

Frau: I prefer read those porn magazines than mocking hi- *Castor smacked him*

Ayanami: hoo.. There's also Zehel and Feist

Rinka: *suddenly comes* Bishop! Did you see Mikage-niichan?

Labrador: eh? Rinka-chan?

Rinka: yeah I'm Rinka^^ did you see Mikage-niichan?

Mikage: oi Rinka! You ran away when I was buying the fruits, did you?

Acchan: I wonder where the fruit stall is...

Rinka: Mikage-niichan!

Teito: Mi-Mikage?

Mikage: ah yo, Teito^^

Teito: *run to Mikage* *hug him*

Karin: two charming boys are reuniting! This is heaven!

Echo: idiotic girl-_-

Acchan: eh? Mikage? Other charming blondie boy!

Hakuren: I lose, huh._.? *sigh*

Rinka: Mikage-niichan, is that Teito? Someone you protect so you have to die?

Karin: nee, Rinka-chan you shouldn't mention about that now^^

Rinka: *holds Mikage's hand*

Lance: hey, how bout me? I'm also a blondie *waves his hair*

Karin: Lance.. You're blocking my view-_-

Lance: hmpph.. So what?

Karin: you! *twitch*

(Both got into a childish fight of cat and mouse chase)

Acchan: argh! Mikage already had Rinka-chan! Oz already had Alice! Konatsu had Aya-kun! So, I have to be with...Hakuren-kun!

Hakuren: finally, I knew it!

Karin: hmm... Why not with Lance?

Lance: yeah, I assume that I am much handsome than him *pointed Hakuren*

Karin: I know the reason why she pick Hakuren..

Lance: why?

Karin: cause you're too old-looking, wahahahhaha!

Acchan: well, Karin is right-3- I do more like Hakuren-kun

Hakuren: I should video her words~~~

Lance: what? So, you think I'm an old-lookin' man?

Acchan: Karin said that, not me-3-

Lance: but you agree with it!

Sharon: what should we do here, break?

Break: enjoying the moment, of course~~

Karin : nee~ let's just ask questions^^so teito, do you like me?

Teito: eh? Why are you asking it to me?

Karin: ooo... Just answer already! (ﾉ `Д´)ﾉ

Teito: in a friendship way, yeah...

(Karin's suddenly gloomy)

Karin: huhuhu...(╥﹏╥) I think I wanna go to my room *mutter2* only as a friend, only as a friend..

Capella: nee~ why did Karin nee-chan suddenly felt gloomy?

Teito: I don't know, Capella._.

Frau: heh... Little brats won't know anythin'

(Frau got a good smack from Teito)

Ouka: that's a heart-break scene right? poor Karin

Acchan: Karin got a broken heart, nee-_-"

Sharon: maybe, I have to go to her room.. *go to her room with some tea*

Hakuren: you have no feeling, do you Teito?

Teito: what? I do have a feeling!

Acchan: now, I wanna ask question too^^ Hakure-

Hakuren: *with red rose in hand* princess, look, you look as beautiful as this rose, would you accept it from this handsome prince? It will grow beautifully if you accept it~

Acchan: aaaa... *faint*

Everyone: ...

Hakuren: that's your first lesson, Teito *pats Teito* now, give it a try to Ouka~

(Karin popped out of nowhere)

Karin: No! (ﾉ `Д´)ﾉ whadda you think you're doin' blondie! he's better the way he is!

Teito: yeah Hakuren and stop telling me to say those kind of things!

Lance: you show off to much hakuren..

Hakuren: well... Sorry about that *grumble*

Acchan: daemo...I..like it...nyem...nyem.. *still fainted*

Alice: silly-_-

Castor: well... As my apprentice he should know how the treat a lady, right?

Hakuren: ah... Castor-sama you fully understand me..

(Castor and Hakuran laughs as the others were stunned)

Labrador: well... Castor can be a little weird sometimes^^

Acchan: *suddenly wakes up* I like romantic charming blondie boy

Karin: nee Teito, don't forgot to smile okay?

Teito: what's the connection of smilling and gaining height?

Karin: umm...,I dunno._.

Alice: wahhahahaha, the girl's stupid

Oz: eh? I always smiled but I didn't get taller._.

Teito: *looks at Oz* Let's do what we have in our power to be taller *determinded*

(Oz then grabbed teito's hand that Teito has offered)

Frau: wahahhahaha,they're alredy becoming stupid buddies!

Alice: bwahahahhaha, you're right!

Castor: (mind: their personalities are similar-_- it'll be double the trouble)

Labrador: (mind: you're right Castor, this will day would handfull of troubles^^)

Karin: Hegh! Σ( °┌┐°") STOP TALKING IN YOUR MINDS YOU GUYS!

Acchan: they are having fun, nee^^ *eat pocky*

Echo: hai' *eat pocky too*

Acchan: daemo, I do more like sitting here watching them fighting~

Echo: hai'

Vincent: why don't both of you join them?

Echo: Vincent-sama...

Alice: I want pocky too~

Acchan: this pocky is mine! *pout*

Karin: hmm... Why is it that all of you are eating pocky now?-_-

Alice: what? You have a problem with that, girly

Karin: why this rabbit!

Alice: you wanna piece of me? Bring it on girl!

Karin: nope... If I fight you I will surely lose-3-

Frau: eh?Not Fun! On with the fight you two!

Teito: *punched frau's head*

Frau: owchh... You can't stand still huh brat?

Castor: what he did is right frau^^

Labrador: I agree~

Seilan: *suddenly comes* I can't believe.. It's young master Xing-Lu! *hugs castor*

Castor: *pats Seilan* Seilan, when did you get here?

Seilan: *still hugging castor while crying*

Teito: And you said that there can't be personal feelings Seilan-san._.

Seilan: shut up! You gives me headache!

Castor: is it okay to meet him? He is from my past life and I forbidden to meet him

Karin: just be quite, this is a heart moving scene and it's great!

Acchan: its so noisy nee~ *still eating pocky*

Echo: sou.. *take pocky*

Vincent: why don't we video them?

Echo: video?

Acchan: well, we already did it *with pocky in her mouth*

Hakuren: from the beginning?

Acchan: eh, de's yuu.. Ofs cos (eh, there's you.. Of course)

Hakuren: *take her pocky* that means there's me, when I gave you that rose?

Acchan: why not-_-? *take back her pocky*

HumptyDumpty(?): where are we actually?

Karin: I think this show is getting to far of reality

Seilan: it's alredy strange from the beginning

Teito: I agree with Seilan-san

Karin: And who invite humpty dumpty?(ﾉ `Д´)ﾉ

Acchan: *almost raised hand*

Hyuuga: *raised his hand*

Acchan: (mind: yokatta-_-)

Karin: You!

Hyuuga: *preparing his sword and ready for a battle mood*

Karin: nee~ can I get your autographs?^^

Hyuuga: *confused* hmmm? sure?

-5 mins later-

Karin: ooohhh... I am so satasfied today, I got all the black hawks member's autograph \(´▽`)/

Alice: you're addicted to bad peoples?

Karin: wrong rabbit! I am addicted to cool scary boys and cute innocent one to and...and...

Teito: let's ignore her, she won't finish that fast-_-

Frau: you're right-_-

Oz: So, we're done with today's show^^

Karin: eh? Already?

Alice: you're the MC and you don't even know?

Karin: shut up rabbit!

Acchan: I'll kill her later-_- so... We're sorry if we have any wrong grammars *bows*

Karin: spare us if we're not that good at making this FF *bows*

Acchan: so... Please read our next chapter *giggles*

Karin: there will be different characters from a different anime *wink*

Karin: Be sure to write Reviews^^

Acchan: what's reviews?._.

Karin: never mind-_-,jaa~

Acchan: jaa minna-sama^^!

-Behind The Scene-

Capella: let's sneak peak *wink* ssstt!

(At night)

Karin: I just write the ending part cause I figure that you're alredy asleep, you can change it if you wanna, but be sure to include me^^

(Hours after that)

Acchan: Why its so fast? I wanna show HumptyDumpty more T^T, daemo never mind I can show that thing again in the next chapter

(At 04.13AM)

Acchan: And now, the one who asleep is you^^ *pointed to Karin*

Hakuren: I'm not asleep..

Acchan: Σ( °┌┐°") I talked to Karin..

Alice: silly girl, talk to someone whose sleep

Acchan: what?

(and little fighting happens)


	2. Acchan & Karin Show Chapter2

-Behind The Scene-

(Let's hear a little bit about our discuss nee^^)

Karin: Well... You pick 1 anime and I'll also pick 1, I already have somethin' in mind thought

Acchan: I dunno that you've woken up~ and anime... I dunno-3- let me thinks first *thinks thinks*

Karin: Well... Okay then, and the anime that I pick is where all the bishounen boys and twins and cool boys and...and... That is! The Ouran High School Host Club!\(´▽`)/

Acchan: I was thinkin' of that too anyway-_- and the other anime...

Karin: I dunno...,let's think of a funny anime where all the characters are fun

Acchan: and let's make a chapter again.. Conan? Doraemon *get smacked*

Karin: Do-Doraemon?Σ( °┌┐°")really now Acchan, what anime is the other one (ﾉ `Д´)ﾉ

Acchan: Ahahaha :D I was watchin' doraemon last time.. Maid Sama? Letter Bee? Or Rental Magica (I miss my Icchan T^T) or Lucky Star (̯-̮) or...or..

Karin: So...,one at a time now Al!u want Rental Magica?

Acchan: Or Another~~~~ *mystery voice heard*

Karin: Okey then, btw have u posted the 1st chapter yet?

Acchan: I only copied it in my phone, I'm not at home now._. Maybe friday. Daemo, I have to show it to you first right, about grammar cause sometimes I'm bad at grammar._.

Karin: Well...,okey then,let's just make chapter 2 now?

-Chapter 2-

Acchan: Chapter 2 began °\(^▿^)/°

Karin: hi minna!(╥﹏╥)

Acchan: are you okay? Need some medicine? *give her baygon* #getsmacked

Karin: I'am just soo happy,someone wants to read our FF on chapter 2 #TooDramatic

Acchan: huwaaa! I dunno that you can cry too.. Joy tears, huh? And thanks for reading our FF nee^^ I'm so glad

Karin: what? You think I'm emotionless?-3-

Acchan: am I the one whose emotionless? I dunno, now let's see, what anime that come to our FF once again? (mind: cause I forgot it-_-)

Karin: baka!(ﾉ `Д´)ﾉhow could u forgot! Today, we have many cool boys, the first one is from Ouran High School Host Club!

Tamaki : hello everyone, I see you've all admire my face now hmmm...?

Karin: everyone from OHSHC is kakkoi and kawaii, except for you *pointed Tamaki*

Tamaki: what?

Acchan: what?

Karin: and the other is from Rental Magica ː̗(^▽^)ː̖

Itsuki: Hello everyone^^

Acchan: Ta-ma-ki ... *stares* *can't say anything* It-su-ki... Karin-chan, lots of anime boys here *tears of joy*

Tamaki: I saw that you like me, do you?

Acchan: aaaaah, Karin-chan, what do you think of him^^?

Adelicia: should I call you boys freak?

Acchan: you remind me of Alice

-_-"

Karin: Acchan get a hold of your self girl! Don't be lost in thought abou-

(Karin's mouth then wide open)

Karin: KYAA!The hittachin! (̪┌┐̪)

Hikaru&Kaoru: eh?

Karin: it's the hittachin! Nee guys which one of you is Kaoru?

Hikaru&Kaoru: then it's time for the "Guess which is Hikaru Game"

Acchan: I do more like Tamaki

Tamaki: nani?

Honami: I do more like him *look at Itsuki*

Acchan: I like Icchan too Icchan and Acchan, so romantic...

Tamaki: but you just said that you like me more T.T

Acchan: eh? Ahaha^^" so let me guess, *stares at Hittachin* both of you look like a girl-_-

Karin : Σ( °┌┐°") Are you kiddin' me Acchan? They're cool twins! Are your ears blind #wrong

Haruhi: it's soo simple right? Why do u guys like to make it as a game

Hikaru&Kaoru: Cause we look alike

Karin: nee Haru-chan, which one is Kaoru?

Tamaki: noo Haruhi! Don't tell her!

Ranka: And who are you telling my daughter what to do?

Haruhi: eh? Father? Why are u here._.

Ranka: Of Course to see my little daughter! *hug Haruhi*

Haruhi: I am not little anymore-_-

Mikan: boys, boys, lots of boys here and why all of them are cute nee?

Acchan: daemo, only one blondie._.? What a pity..

Fin: I have to color my hair into blond..

Acchan: eh? Why not all of you color your hair into blond? °\(^▿^)/° and Haruhi... You're a boy too nee?

Karin: you love blonde too much Acchan-_-

Haruhi: I am a girl._.

Adelicia: eh? Then why are you dressed like a boy

Ranka: she's right Haruhi, you need to dress more cute!(ﾉ `Д´)ﾉ

Kasanova: Arrgghhh!

(Everyone became silence for a while)

Karin: Σ( -┌┐-") k-ka-ka-kasanova..., you're here too

Acchan: mmm.. Who's Kasanova? I prefer this anyway *pointed behind*

Mikan: w-who's that?

Acchan: this is my pet nee^^ Humpty Dumpty! °\(^▿^)/°

Karin: okay, who invite humpty dumpty again-_-

Acchan: *raise hand* *wave hand(?)* me! Me! Humpty dumpty is mine! *evil laugh*

Karin: Acchan Baka!(ﾉ `Д´)ﾉ why did you bring humpty dumpty?

Hani: nee~Karin-chan,maybe she only wants too play with the humpty dumpty?^^

Acchan: I told you Humpty Dumpty is my pet-_- and did you just call me baka-_-? *glare(?)* and why this girl is so cute? *stare at Hani*

Karin: wah! Don't copy my hobby! Changing genders isn't your hobby!

Hani: nee minna~ I am a boy u know...

Mori: ...

Chika: you need to be more manly brother!

(Satoshi then appear from behind Yasuchika and hit him on the head)

Satoshi: Don't just barge in like that Chika!

Chika: And who are you telling me what to do?

Karin: cool!the morinozuka and haninozuka brothers are here (̪┌┐̪)

Acchan: eh? Daemo, you look like a girl nee, with bunny in your hand, and are you blondie?

Nekoyashiki: no one interested in me._. *gloomy*

Icchan: ahaha, *pukpuk Nekoyashiki* your neko neko is interested in you^^"

Acchan: *poke Karin* who are those guy-_-? *pointed the boys whose fighting*

Karin: w-wha?Yasuchika and Satoshi?

Acchan: yeah.. Boys right?

Karin: you haven't read the manga until their debut?Σ( °┌┐°")

Acchan: -_- silly, I don't even read it *pats her(?)* I mean, I don't even read OHSHC-_-

Karin: Arghhh!don't pat me Acchan!(ﾉ `Д´)ﾉ

Mori: Relax-_-

Acchan: I like patting people daemo I do more like being pat^^

Kyoya: hmm...,your face Is becoming one like Kasanova's Karin

Karin: what?is it really?

Tamaki: yes,so don't bother being angry my little angel,because when you smile your face will be alike as the beautifull butterfly around you

Everyone: *stares at Tamaki*

Karin: I think I wanna vomit,hearing what he just said

Hikaru&Kaoru: We felt the same

Hani: *pats Acchan* ehhehehe^^,pat..pat...

Acchan: and now I'm confused what to do._.

Acchan: and thanks for pating me, kawaii T^T

Chika: hey brother your to childish!You could've been manlier if u didn't join that stupid host clu-

Satoshi: *hit chika in his head* Don't you dare speak like that to your brother!(ﾉ `Д´)ﾉ

Acchan: finally, someone pats me nicely T^T

Adelicia: this room is getting more noisy

Mikan: *busy with Nekoyashiki's neko*

Icchan: *eat pocky*

Hani: you haven't been patted by anyone else?

(If there's a flower emot,it will surely fit hani-sempai)

Acchan: I dunno.. I forgot it.. Maybe no...or yes..

Karin: *hit Acchan's head* God,your always like this Acchan!(ﾉ `Д´)ﾉ

Honami: when did u came out of the bathroom?

Karin: I dunno._.

Adelicia: our host are dumb huh?

Karin: w-wha?(ﾉ `Д´)ﾉ

Acchan: that's hurt._. *rubbing my own(of course who else) head* and I dunno that Karin-chan went to the bathroom..

Hani: she go to the bathroom cause she vomited^^

Kyoya: to be exact she vomited because she heard Tamaki's disgusting words

Tamaki: what do you mean disgusting?(ﾉ `Д´)ﾉ

Adelicia: I aggre with the glasses boy

Karin: hmm...,actually Kyoya-kun,you don't need to make such detailed report-_-

Mori: just say she vomit

Karin: hegh!That ones to simple

Kasanova: ARGHHH!

Acchan: Tamaki's disgusting word? « Okay, this girl forgot again «

HumptyDumpty to Kasanova: AAAHHHH!

Karin: Acchan!I told you not to bring up "humty dumpty"(ﾉ `Д´)ﾉ

Acchan: eh? But this monster is cute *sweatdrop* *pats Humpty Dumpty*

Karin+hittachin: she can't be helped ┒(⌣_⌣'')┎

Acchan: nani? Helped? Why?

Honami: let me kill her with my magic!

Acchan: eh? No! Don't!

Mikan: nee~what are you guys doing?

Hani: ahh...,Mikan-chan,I also don't know^^

Acchan: aaaa! Two little kawaii kid! *forgot about HumptyDumpty*

Kyoya: Is she always like that?

Karin: she's mostly unpredictable sometimes-_-

Acchan: kawaii nee *give them pocky* *eat pocky with them* and what are you two talkin' bout^^?

Mikan: eh?we are only talking about...,um...,what are we talking about?eto...

Itsuki: Mikan is so forgetfull sometimes^^

Acchan: *hug Mikan* we're one heart #plak and you too, Hani-chan..

Hani: hmm...?Why am I included?*blink*

Acchan: cause you're kawaii^^ karin-chan, am I getting weird?

Karin: Mikan and Hani-sempai is kawaii,but why is it related to you?

Acchan: mm.. I don't even know ┐(´～`)┌ #plak *eat pocky*

Adelicia: She's dumb

Honami: Addie! Watch your maners!

Acchan: oh? You wanna fight? Bring it on, obaasan!

Adelicia: o-obaasan?Σ( -┌┐-")

Acchan: see your hair's color, obaasan

Adelicia: I'am blond,and why are u asking my hair color,if you wanna fight I'am ready(preapering her attack)

Acchan: In my thought, your hair color is as white as other obaasan, and okay, let's fight then *glare* *ready with swords*

Karin: URASAI!*whispers*Don't u see guys,Hani-sempai is slepping...

Hani: zzzzz(=|

Acchan: why don't you just wake her up-_-?

The Hittachin: Eh?Hani-sempai is sleeping*shivers*

Tamaki,the hittachin and Karin run and hide behind a rock(?)

Acchan: don't ignore me-_-,why not just wake her up?

Tamaki: what in the world,there really is someone who dares to interrupt Hani-sempai's sleep?Σ( °┌┐°")

Kyoya: I don't see the harm of Hani-sempai sleeping

Tamaki: that's because your one of the devils!(ﾉ `Д´)ﾉ

Acchan: and what's the devils?

Karin: The 3 peoples whose the most scariest(in Tamaki's point of view)

Kyoya: I've never heard of it-_-

Karin: your the second devil Kyoya-kun

Mikan: and whose the 1st?

Karin: him *point at hani-sempai*

Kaoru: God,I can't believe what will happen if he woke up

Karin: the deaths will woke up?#TooDramatic

Tamaki: The end of the world

Hikaru: worst scenario is the end of the universe

Kyoya: praticcly a group of idiots-_-

Adelicia: I aggre

Acchan: ... Explode? I wanna see.. *hide behind Humpty Dumpty*

Karin: baka!(ﾉ `Д´)ﾉ I mean he'll be very angry and maybe praticly kill u!*still whispering*

Acchan: it will be perfect then~~ *still hide behind Humpty Dumpty*

Karin: then you go wake him up-_-*whisper*

Tamaki: Σ( °┌┐°")are you planing to kill your friend*whispers*

Karin: she insisted-3-

Acchan: *ready to throw some rocks(?) to Hani-chan*

Tamaki,the Hittachin and Karin watch nervously as Acchan's preapering to throw a rock at Hani(the others are relaxing)

Kaoru: she's not really going to do it right?*whispers*

Karin: well,she's crazy enough to do it*whispers*

Tamaki: Σ( °┌┐°")R-Really?

Acchan: umm.. Wait, if he try to kill me, can I kill him back? *with rock in my hand*

Karin: Baka!If your killed you can't kill him,cause you no longer exist!(ﾉ `Д´)ﾉ

Tamaki,Hittachin: wah!don't shout!

Hani: unn...,what's that noise...

Tamaki,hittachin,karin,and acchan froze for a while

Mori: good morning-_-

Hani: aah Takahashi,good morning^^

Acchan: well, I'm gonna kill him before he kill me-_-

Hani: kill? Who?

Acchan: argh, he wokes up already-_- well, when you was sleeping, I'm planning to thr- *suddenly Tamaki closes her mouth*

Acchan: *meronta ronta(?)*

Dicchan:

Tamaki: hehehhe...,it's nothing Hani-sempai^^

Dicchan:

Hani: hmm?

Alaya Tidiazmara Dahana:

Acchan: let...me..go *still meronta ronta*

Dicchan:

Karin: should we end the show now

Itsuki: why do we have to end it?

Kaoru: If we don't end it soon,this show will turn into a crime scene

Mikan: what's a crime scene?

Karin: ooh well...,guess we better end the show-3-

Acchan: *quite* *enjoy the moment when Tamaki still closed her mouth*

Humpty Dumpty: *in sore voice* so, byeee minna~ we still have another chapters~

Karin: I didn't told you to close the show humpty!*black auras comin' from behind*

Karin chased Humpty Dumpty

Kaoru: well,since the host can't

Hikaru: so we'll be the one who close it instead

Itsuki: be sure to write reviews minna^^

Honami: And you can write questions if you want

Adelicia: Then the double idiot will answear your questions (she's reffering into karin and acchan-_-)

Everyone: jaa~

Tamaki: I am soo pretty~~~

Acchan: hmmpphh *still got her mouth closed*


	3. Acchan & Karin Show Chapter3

-Chapter 3-

Acchan: Ohayou! And our other host is still sleeping now-_- (looks Karin) let's play something on her face

-10 minutes later-

Acchan: I'm done with this marker, let's wait her to wake up, and her reaction... So jaa! *run away*

Karin: like I'll let u see my reaction!If you see it then u'll be satisfied!-3-

Usui: she's not gonna heard that.. She's gone

Karin: I don't care (ﾉ `Д´)ﾉ,might as well go to the bathroom!

Usui: you wanna go to the bathroom?

Karin: to fix my face darn it...

Usui: can I go with ya? *seme face*

Karin: ?what's seme?and no,it's the lady's restroom,if you wanna get slapped by thousands of girls,it ok

Usui: *giggles* you don't have to know what seme is~ and no, I prefer get slapped with her *pointed Misaki*

Misaki: eh?w-who are u you pointing at?

Usui: never mind then..

Acchan: *suddenly open the door noisly* usui? Blondie? Heaven? *fainted* #plak

Karin: Really now,we haven't even make an opening for the show and you already fainted-_-

Rikuo: Is she okay?

Karin: ah,Nura-kun,yeah she's okay,

fainting is her habit

Usui: she'll be just fine.. And her habit?

Acchan: *wakes up* my habit is seeing blondie boys-_-

Karin: That's not a habit-_-

Misaki: It isn't?,btw...,why is it so cold here?

Karin: cause of her *point Tsurara*

Tsurara: hmm?what's wrong?

Karin: nothin'-_-

Rikuo: Aren't you going to open the show?

Karin: Wuah!why did you suddenly change into your night form?you were in day form a moment ago...

Rikuo: never mind my form,just hurry and open the show

Karin: well,okey then,our paticipants today are!

Acchan: Maid-sama characters, Usui!

Karin: Also Nura : Rise Of The Yokai Clan(Demon Capital),soo there's also Hagoromo Gitsune-sama!

Hagoromo: my child *while rubbing her stomach*

Acchan: the show starts isn't it? And you *pointed Rikuo* can change your form?

Satsuki: maybe he is from other planet..

Acchan: or maybe he has two souls..

Satsuki: maybe the truth is he already dead! And he raised from his death!

Misaki: there are two imaginators here-_-

Karin: He's a yokai Acchan-_-

Acchan & Satsuki: ooww.. Yokai..~~~

Usui: what's yokai? Kind of pocky?

Karin: Demons!It's Demons,u don't know that?(ﾉ `Д´)ﾉ

Misaki: we have demons in our show now?

Acchan: demons? Demons! \(^▿^)/

Satsuki: its so cool.. How bout if we prepare for Demon Day in our Cafe, Misaki?

Misaki: De-Demon Day?

Σ( -┌┐-")

Usui: you must be so scary, Misa-chan

Acchan: I wanna be a demon..

Karin: if u wanna cosplay as demons to why not work at their cafe?

Satsuki: that's great idea,there will be much more employees

Tsurara: You're going to cosplay as yokai?

Misaki: well...,it seems so

Tsurara: cool!whose going to cosplay as me?(Yuuki-Onna)

Awashima: And The One who cosplay as me has to be cool or else I'll kick their butt!

Itaku: Your so noisy awashima

Awashima: Shut up you dog!

Itaku: I'm not a dog!

(Awashima and Itaku got in to a childish fight)

Rirui: They're bond are so tight,they're like the bestest friend^^

Karin: hmm...-_- ,btw Acchan,so which demon are u goin' to cosplay as?

Acchan: no, I mean I wanna be a real demon.. Should I invite Humpty Dumpty again?

Yukimura: who's that? A demon too?

Karin: No!Don't invite humpty dumpty (ﾉ `Д´)ﾉ

Acchan: why not-3-?

Usui: Humpty Dumpty? Name of a burger?

Karin: No,it's a name of some species of ducks-_-#Wrong

Usui: really? Its not cool..

Acchan: what? Humpty Dumpty is not a duck!

HumptyDumpty: AARRGGHHH!

Karin: well...,Usui asked,soo I only tell him what I think humpty is-3-

Acchan: -_- but Humpty Dumpty is not a duck

Tsurara: *poke humpty* Is he a Yokai?he doesn't look like a human...

Aotoba: *poke humpty*He doesn't look strong thought

Kubinashi: Maybe we should try his streaght by dueling with me?

Kejoro: he looks cute thought

Kubinashi: y-you like this kind of thing kino?

Kejora: what?it's cute...

Acchan: duel? Yeeyy! Duel!

Satsuki: whose gonna have a duel? Who?

Usui: it must be fun~

Karin: the other yokai's alredy busy with humpty,huh?-_-

Yukimura: Demon and Humpty Dumpty, huh.. Maybe, we have to create monsters too in Maid-sama^^

Kanou: sounds...great..

Karin: If humpty were to duel with Kubinashi he'll probabbly crack into bits-_-

Tsurara: he's really weak huh?

Kejoro: but he's cute

Kubinashi: you've said that 3 times now

Acchan: who knows.. Why don't just try it~

Rikuo: hmm...,I forbidd you to do so

Misaki: Why?

Rikuo: cause she's alredy shouting "No fights" to you guys all this time...

Tsurara: she?

Karin: NO FIGHTS GUYS!(ﾉ `Д´)ﾉ

Usui: her?

Acchan: oow.. Her._. That's usual..

Satsuki: Karin-chan, you look like Misa-chan ˆ⌣ˆ

Kanou: ..girls...weird...

Karin: what did you just said, Kanou? We are not weird!

Tsurara: Yeah,we aren't weird!

Aoi: That's right not all girls is weird,like me...,I'm not

Misaki: your not even a girl-_-

Kanou: ...girls...scary..

Acchan: am I weird._.? Am I scary._.?

Sakura: *pats her*

Acchan: why am I being pat by girl._.?

Sakura: you don't like it, do you-_-?

Usui: all girls are beautiful to me~

Karin: Why do you like things like that?

Misaki: I agree,you like to say many embarrassing things

Karin: Misaki-chan I didn't say it was embarrassing

Misaki: eh?

Acchan: My things? Or his things? *pointed Usui*

Karin: I was talking about what Usui just said-_-,right Misaki-chan?

Misaki: N-No I wasn't

Usui: what did I just say?

Acchan: is that embarrassing?

Karin: the "All girls is beautifull to me",I sometimes hate those kind of words-_-,and I didn't say it was embarrassing,Misaki said it is...

Misaki: N-No,I didn't

Usui: ooh.. That..

Acchan: that means I'm beautiful? I'm a girl!

Yukimura: who said that you are a boy-_-

Usui: someone is blushing, huh *looked at Misaki*

Misaki: w-what?

Tsurara: eh?Kawaii!she's becoming red

Misaki: No I'm not!

Karin: I thought this show is meant to be a comedy one,why is it turning into a Romance-_-?

Acchan: romance? I love romance!

Satsuki: sou sou! Me too!

Acchan: and there's blondie guy!

Satsuki: blondie guy? I love blondie too aaaaah...

Misaki: Are they twins in personality?

Karin: Maybe their soul was split up when they was born?

Satsuki: or..or we are twins actually but one of our parents is gone so we can't meet each other..

Acchan: or one of us is dead, so one of us is a ghost?

Satsuki: or..or actually you are my sister..

Acchan: that's the same-_- daemo, I hope so *hug Satsuki* Satsuki-chaaan..

Satsuki: Acchaaaan..

Aoi: double idiots -_-

Karin: Aoi-kun is soo Arrogant

Aoi: what?-kun?you should call me with -chan!it's more cuter

Karin: No I won't-3-

Aoi: And Why is that?

Karin: cause you're a boy!

Tsurara: he's a boy?

Kejoro: My intitution says he's a girl

Aotoba: your intitutions are always wrong

Kubinashi: Ao's right

Kejoro: No it is not!

Usui: *eat pocky* what are they talkin' bout?

Hinata: I dunno.. But Misa-chan is cute

Usui: ...I knew..

Acchan: *busy talkin' with Satsuki*

Karin: btw where's the humpty dumpty?has anyone throw him yet?

Kejoro: y-you wanna throw him away?

Karin: hmm...?yeah

Kejoro: wah!your so cold-blodded!

Karin: w-what did I do?#confused

Acchan: NO ONE CAN DISTURB HUMPTY DUMPTY! (ﾉ `Д´)ﾉ

Usui: Humpty Dumpty lover(‾-‾)-σ

Nura: And where is the humpty dumpty is exactly?

Acchan: in my heart #plak

Karin: hmm...,say do you think I can borrow your theards Kubinashi-kun?

Kubinashi: For what?

Karin: to tie Acchan

Kubinashi: I'll gladly let you borrow it^^

Karin: thank you very much^^,now Acchan...

Acchan: well, try it if you dare

-_- *ready with swords*

Satsuki: aaaah, you had swords! Hope I have one or two too^^

Nura: I thought you don't allows fight Karin?

Karin: hmm...,I'll make an acception^^,well if she's using sword then I'll also use my twin sword^^

Acchan: so what? Bring it on, obaasan-_-!

Satsuki: Kyaaa! Real fight!

Karin: who you callin' obbasan!

Acchan: seems that you're getting mad~~ *play with swords*

Karin: huft=3,well...,actually your always calling everyone obbasan huh?,why do you like fights soo much?-_-

Acchan: cause fights are cool, obaasan :3

Karin: I'm not that old-_-I'm the same age of you,so your an obbasan too if I'm an obbasan...

Acchan: but you look old, Killua also call you obaasan or old woman :3 *run away*

Karin: I'm not! You are!*chase Acchan*

Nura: looks like they got into a cat fight...

Nurarihyon: it seems soo

Rikuo: Gramps?why are you here?

Nurarihyon: nothing of the sort, I'm just invited here

Acchan: Satsuki-chaaan, help meee (┌┐) ~~~~~ *still run*

Satsuki: *eat pocky with Usui*

Karin: You can't run away from me!(ﾉ `Д´)ﾉ

Acchan: well, I'm running away now (┌┐) ~~~~~

Karin: You'll see!

Misaki: ALL OF YOU!QUITE DOWN!

Usui: seems like Misa-chan gets mad too (´ з`)◦°˚

Acchan: Kyahahahaha (┌┐) ~~~~~

Misaki:Really now! What can I do with you guys! This gives me total headache!

Usui: Really?

Misaki: yeah!especially you!you-

(Suddenly Hinata came to them)

Hinata: Misaki!

Rikuo: Another one came out?

Nurarihyon: maybe it will be interesting

Tsurara: Humans are unpredictable^^

Rikuo: Oi!Tsurara!I'm half human too!

Tsurara: ah gomenn master rikuo,I didn't meant to mock you,I just...,I just...,huaa!:'(

(Tsurara ran to the backstage while crying)

Rikuo: what did I even do?#confused

Nurarihyon: You haven't mastered the way of handling girls *talking while drinking tea*

Acchan: Hinata? *run to Hinata* aaaah... Another cool boy^^ «forgot bout Karin

Satsuki: you're right, he is cool, has a calm face^^

Misaki: but he isn't calm at all-_-

Karin: I agree with Misaki-chan

Acchan: but he has a calm face o-o

Satsuki: I agree with her °\(^▿^)/°

Hinata: ih mah fas tat cem?(Is my face that calm?) *while eating snacks*

Misaki: *hit hinata's head* Don't talk while eating!

Acchan: and he also cute (-)

Satsuki: you're right

Acchan & Satsuki: ahahahahaha \(≧∇≦)/

Acchan: *whisper* is this show end already?

Satsuki: end? Oh no... We haven't go to Maid Cafe yet.. Well, before its end, let's go to Maid Cafe first^^ let's make Demon Day! Misa-chan, I need your help to call all the maids

Misaki: Demon Day?

Usui: Misa-chan will be scary~~~

Misaki: oh, shut up-_-

Karin: *whisper* dunno, do you think we should end it?

Usui: *whisper* why do you guys have to end it?

Karin: *whisper*I dunno,do you?

Misaki: did you guys hide something?

Acchan: eh? Hi Misa-chan^^ *whisper* is she mad?

Karin: *whisper*No,I think she's not mad, why are we whispering anyway?

Acchan: *whisper* umm..why are we whispering?

Usui: *whisper* is this what we call whispering?

Karin: *whisper* yeah it is!

Usui: *whisper* well, you're not whispering again anymore

Acchan: *whisper whisper*

Karin: *whisper* I'm whispering! So let's close the show now

Nura: You guys are whispering-_-

Karin: wah!You suddenly came out from behind!Don't scare me!

Acchan: *pukpuk Nura* you scared her, silly

Usui: silly yokai..

Yukimara: what's yokai?

Usui: I don't even know..

Karin: Usui's also silly-_-

Tsurara: Yokai is us, demons and what do you think your doing?(ﾉ `Д´)ﾉ patting master rikuo!

Acchan: cause no one patting me so I pat him-_- *innocent face*

Usui: am I silly? And why don't you just pat me?

Karin: Σ( -┌┐-"),w-wha?you wanna be patted?

Acchan: being pat with blondie boy will be great

Satsuki: eh? Being hug with blondie is more great

Acchan: hug?

Satsuki: yeah, just like in romance comic when the blondie boy and the beauty girl meet each other and they hug

Karin: I think Satsuki-chan and Acchan have really made this show filled with their imaginations-_-

Kejoro: Your right*nod*

Aotoba: so just hurry up and end the show!

Rikuo: the show's gonna end?

Karin: Yeah, please read our next chapter minna *bows*

Usui: am I gonna show in the next chapter?

Misaki: why you have to show in the next chapter-_-?

Acchan: Satsuki-chan, the show is end T^T

Satsuki: the show is end T^T

Acchan & Satsuki: *hugging(?)*

Karin: soo,for the next chapter I was hoping we can invite Fay from Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle,wah!,it'll be heaven!

Aotoba: Is she crazy?

Rikuo: Maybe...

Tsurara: If you guys wants to ask something or want to comment the show please write on the review

Kejoro: so...,by minna

Misaki: So we won't have to come here again right?

Kubinashi: I think so

Everyone: bye2x~

-Behind The Scene-

Acchan:

*whisper* I'll copy it^^

Karin:

Ok\=D/

Acchan:

Want to make a new chapter? I bet you wanna show TRC~

Karin:

Really wanna!,but I forgot some of the character,so when I've arrived home I wanna list some of them^^

Acchan:

So do I, okay then.. Other anime?

Karin:

I dunno,so it's like there's the 2 of us right?so the 2 of us choose one anime,I've choose TRC,how bout u?

Acchan:

Me? Do u know Kobato?

Karin:

Kobata? Maybe you can tell me about it,as long as I know the character and it's personalities it'll be fine

Acchan:

Kobato... No yah? I also dunno._. #plak Well, Kobato is name of a girl, a girl who fell from the sky, I haven't read/watch but I think its great *grins*

Karin:

... Then pick something that u've watch/read would ya?

(ﾉ `Д´)ﾉ

Acchan:

*pukpuk* there's also tsundere boy here

Karin:

Still...

Acchan:

So, what anime?

Karin:

It has to be somethin' that at least one of us knows (advanced knowladge of the anime were talkin' bout) And so you suggest the other anime-3- ,I've alredy suggested TRC

Acchan:

Okay.. Wait, how bout HumptyDumpty be our FF mascot? #plak

Karin:

You can't stop talkin' bout humpty can't u?-_-

Acchan:

HumptyDumpty lover *pointed to myself*

Karin:

Just stop making humpty's debut in the FF al-_-

*See ya in the next chapter;)*


	4. Omake! 1

Everyone in the show (include all anime) : Acchan and Karin show~~! Omake~~

Honey-senpai: aaaahaayy! Minna-san^^! *super kawaii face* Ka-chan and Acchan are making Omake (it means Extra or Special) now! *laughs* well, just listen to them okay^^ enjoy~ *super duper kawaii face*

Capella: well, they're making it at around 10PM I think *super duper kawaiiiiii face*

Honey-senpai: sou sou *hug usa-chan*

Capella: let's begin the omake \(≧∇≦)/

Honey-senpai: yeaaah! \(≧∇≦)/

* * *

(Acchan and Karin are discussing about IPS book for their assignment and their conversation become insane-,-)

Acchan: hmm I see ooh! ooh!~ «she's listening to 1D's song now« and copy what?

Karin: copy the IPS book what else!(ﾉ `Д´)ﾉ you know the IPS book right? It's your book, right?

Acchan: ooh! ooh! *Niall's style* and my book right?

Karin: Yeah! and whose Nial?

Acchan: ooh ooh! *while singing* Niall is one of the member in 1D~~

Karin: and whose 1D? ~Tanashioo,sonosaimasugu~~~

Acchan: it's One Direction, Hime-sama *blinked* *wear cool hat(?)* *give her blue rose* ~~I wish you tell me you needed me and miss me everyday~~ *singing with all of my heart(?)*

Karin: -_- *went to bathroom*vomit*

Acchan: LOL! Tamaki-senpai taught me lots of things=D Hime-sama.. ~~So get out get out get out of my mind! And come on come into my life~ *dancing with butterflies*

Karin: you see kudan-kun, this is what happen when you love someone insane, like how she loves Tamaki and Hisoka, don't copy her ok?*talking to her kudan*

Kudan: *nod*nod*

Acchan: *butterflies turn into scarlet* *dancing under the moonlight with Tamaki-senpai* ~I can't ever be brave cause you make my heart race~~ aaaah~~~ *and everything changes into sad moment(?)* *Tamaki's gone* *alone in the dark(?)* ~~Someone tell me the reason why I was born~ only your memory flashes across my wet eyelids~ *butterflies turn into black so black more than black(?)* *tears dropped(?)*

Karin: so...,I think this first caused by her liking for hisoka...

Kudan: *nodding*drink his tea(?)*

Karin: Then she also likes Tamaki..., it caused her get more crazy virus...

Kudan: *roar in aggrement*

Tamaki: hey! Watch your tongue, honey~ #plakplak I do not have any viruses~~ *back to Acchan* *singing together* ~~~I will fly into your arms and be with you till the end of time~~

Acchan: ~~why are you so far away? You know it's very hard for me to get myself close to you~~~

Tamaki: but I'm not far away from ya *stares Acchan's eyes*

Acchan: ... *frozen(?)*

Hisoka to Karin: and I teach her just about killing people just it and why did you call me insane? Well I'm insane actually #gubrak

Kudan to Hisoka: *roar*roar*roar*

Karin to Tamaki: really Tama, you should just accept the fact that you're not normal*pat*pat Tamaki*

Kaoru: I think she's totally right!

Gumiya (Vocaloid): well,he doesn't look insane,but judging on how he act,he looks insane._.

Karin: G-Gumiya-kun?

Gumiya: what?

Hisoka to Kudan: oh what a cute kitty #gubrak

Tamaki: so what's wrong with that-3-? I will be just the way I am~~ *with Bruno Mars style(?)*

Acchan: I like you just the way you are~~ *with Bruno Mars style too(?)*

Tamaki & Acchan: ahahahahahahaha~~~ *dancing dancing(?)*

Honey: nee nee, can I join with you guys? *blinked* I wanna dancing too *super kawaii face(?)*

Acchan: *holds Honey-senpai hands* *dance together*

Karin to Hisoka: don't cha dare say that he's a kitten! he's praticly a cool tiger!(ﾉ `Д´)ﾉ

Kudan: (mind: it turns out my owner IS also insane-_-)

Gumi (Vocaloid): nee Gumiya,let's dance too?^^

Gumiya: *spechless*e..eh?

Gumi:Let's go^^

Karin: well,I can't dance with gumiya-kun,soo...

Teito: what? Why are u looking at me?

Karin: so hurry up!*dance with Teito*swinging2*

Teito: eh?eh? *dizzy*

Tamaki to Karin: wuahahaha! (?) ~You are also insanemnia aaaaaa~~~ *singing*

Al: well, that's "insomnia" you know-_-

Tamaki: *holds her shoulders* *stares acchan*

Acchan: *stares him with confused style(?)*

Tamaki: so what? You wanna fight?! Bring it on dear! #gubrak

Acchan: you're such an evil guy T-T *hug Honey-senpai #loh*

Tamaki: *hug Acchan and Honey-senpai*

Honey: huggiiinggg~~~ *with super damn cute kawaii face* *in telletubbies(?) voice* *laughs*

Hisoka: *pat pat Teito* #loh

Karin: nee Acchan,we should just make our FF if we wanna do this._. (to acchan) and don't even lay a finger on Teito-kun freak! (ﾉ `Д´)ﾉ(to hisoka)

Hisoka to Karin: freak? -_-

Acchan to karin: eh? Why don't we just copy this chat and upload it into our FF as Omake^^? *still hugging with Honey-senpai and Tamaki-senpai*

Karin: well, before doing an omake we should've made the main story first,so copy this one...

Acchan: why? So I can't hug Tamaki-senpai and Honey-senpai T-T

Karin: -_- well..,I also gotta go to sleep now

Acchan: ooh! Ooh! *Niall's style*

Tamaki: haa! Haa!

Honey: boo-yah!

Acchan & Tamaki: -_- *stares at Honey-senpai*

Honey: eh? Nande^^?

Tamaki: nothin' *pat pat Honey-senpai*

Acchan: oyasuminasaiii~~ aaaaaa~~~ *with insomnia song's melody*

Gumiya: bye._.

Gumi: jaa minna^^

Teito: I also gotta go back to the cruch

Karin: unn...then, oyasumi~

* * *

Hakuren: well then, it's the end of our show~

Kaito(vocaloid): souu~ I laugh too much *still laugh*

Echo: why are you laughing-_-?

Kaito(vocaloid): oh you know it right~

Echo: *ignore him*

Killua: so, see you in the next Omake~

Gon: jaaa neeee^^! *waving his hand*

Kurapika: *smiles while waving his hand*


	5. Acchan & Karin Show Chapter4

Karin: hi Minna! Sorry for the late post, it's just that we use bb to make our FF and my bb is broken T_T

Acchan: yeah, let's pray for Karin's bb to get well soon -_-*eat pocky*

Karin: what's wrong with ur expression?

Acchan: I'm just in bad mood today*gloomy*

Karin: Why? There's many blondies today right?

Acchan: blondie?! Daemo, I have a bad feeling bout that blondie boys-_-

Karin: Yeah! Thought I won't give my 2 precious blondie boy that I like to you-3-

Acchan: see-_- I knew you will say that

Fai: Here I am~~

Karin: *hug Fai* Fai-kun!

Fai: *hug karin back* Karin-tan~~

Karin: Heaven!

Acchan: -_- (mind: I knew this moment will happen-_-)

Karin: I think I can die cause of too much exited feelings!

Edward: Then go die-_-

Karin: heh?!you Shorty shouldn't speak like that, shorty!

Edward: shorty?! Were on the same height!(ﾉ `Д´)ﾉ

Karin: Nope,I'm much taller 1 cm then you*still hugging Fai*

Edward: Why yo-

Fai: nee Karin-tan when are you going to let me go~~

Karin: egh?! I dunno-3-

Acchan: I thought you don't like romance-_- don't hug blondie boy in front of me-3-!

Karin: I don't care!If it's one of the boys that I like I'll hug him no matter what #insane

Edward: hey Al,maybe she need to cool her head hmm?-_-

Alphonse: eh?I think hugging is a good way to communicate^^

Edward: Σ( °┌┐°")

Fai: Nyahaha,yeah that's right, I also hug Kuro-rin Aaallll~~The time^^

Kurogane: What The! you moron-

Karin: *hug Alphonse and let go of Fai* Alphonse! I love you too!

Acchan: *sits in the corner*

Alphonse: eh?eh?*confused*

Karin: nee Minna, I also wanna told you that the Alphonse here is the human form of Alphonse*still hugging Alphonse*

Acchan: but I do more like Al in armor form-_- he's cooler in that~

Syaoran: he has two forms? Wow cool!

Sakura: sugooiii!^^

Kurogane: what's the special thing about having 2 forms?I think 1 form is convinient enough!

Fai: ooh,Kuro-pin!*hug kurogane's back(?!)*

Acchan: Kuro-chaaan!*hug kurogane's head(?!)*

Karin: *let go of Al*Kuro-tann!or maybe daddy Kuro? ^^*hug kurogane's right arm(?!)*

Kurogane: Stop callin' me with ridicilous nicknames!And let go off me idiots!

Karin: *swinging in Kurogane's arm* lalalalala~~

Kurogane: Why you let go!*shakes his arm*

Karin: *Ignoring kurogane*i won't let go,ahhahaha,lalalala~~

Fai: wahahhaha,Kurgy is mad~~~

Acchan: wah,Kuro-nyaan's head is warm nee^^

Kurogane: WAH!You morons!Let go of me!

Syaoran: Wow,Kuragane's popular~

May Chang: Wah! I wanna play too *hug kurogane's left arm*

Lan Fan: Are they playing with the gigantic guy or are they ambushing him?-_-

Alphonse: I think it's both of it,their playing while ambushing him^^

(Ling Yao suddenly walk to them as if he haven't eaten for several days,and collapsed)

Lan Fan: M-Master?!Σ( °┌┐°")

Ling: h-help,f-f-food,h-haven't e-e-eaten for a half an h-hour...

Syaoran: *poke Ling* hmm...,is this guy dead?

Acchan: *go from Kurogane's head* *pats Ling* waky waky poor Ling *back hugging kurogane's head*

Ling: "f-fo-foo-food"

Hohenheim: "Is this guy trying to make us have pity for him"

Edward: wah!You!Why are YOU here?!"

Hohenheim: so what? You wanna fight? Bring it on, blondie!

Acchan: wow! Fight! Sugoii!

Edward: what you wanna piece of me? Well, that's too bad cause you're not going to get a piece of it! Even a single piece!

Acchan: wow! Cool ed! *shake shake Karin* Karin-chan! Karin-chan! Sugoi!

Karin: what do u mean by -chan-_-? -kun is more cooler

Acchan: well, okay Karin-nyuuaaaaan *run away from kuro's head*

(Karin and Acchan get into a cat and mouse chase)

*back to Ed and Hohenheim*

Hohenheim: so what?

Ed: so what?!

Al: so what? *innocent face*

Acchan: -_- *take Al from that place*

Al: eh? Eh? Nande? I wanna see what Ed and Hohenheim talk about

Acchan: aaah, they talk bout viruses~

Al: eh? Since when Ed become smarter? *innocent face*

Acchan: eh? Mm.. Since you born maybe

Al: ah really? I wanna hear bout that *innocent happy face*

Acchan: umm.. Where's Fai-chi? Eh, FAI-TAN!

Fai: *shocked(?)*

Acchan: *push Al to Fai* take care of him, Fai-chan^^ *walks away*

Kurogane: do u think he is a babysist-_-?

Glutony: I'm hungry...

Karin: nyehehe~~ no no let me be the one who babysist Al ~~

Kurogane: -_- you're totally insane

Envy: she is insanemniaa~ aaaaahh~~ *dancing dancing*

Acchan: *ignores Envy* well, why it has to be you? *pointed to karin*

Sakura: acchan-chi(?)? Why you are so gloomy today? *innocent face*

Acchan: oh just quite bak- *Fai closed her mouth*

Sakura: *forget bout them* nee nee, Al^^ why don't you play with me^^? *kawaiii face*

Karin: wah!Saku-chan already have Syaoran! Don't steal Al (╥﹏╥)

Al: steal? *still with his damn innocent face that Karin likes*

Sakura: eh? Saku-chan?you mean me? Well...,ok then I'll play with Syaoran^^

Syaoran: eh?*blush* play with me?

-back to Karin and Al-

Karin: huft=3

May Chang: You there!

Karin: *suprised* what?!

May Chang: Don't you dare steal Alphonse-sama from me!(ﾉ `Д´)ﾉ

Karin: what?Alphonse is mine (ﾉ `Д´)ﾉ

Kurogane: they're really noisy

Acchan: *nodding*

Yuuko: indeed they are

Kurogane: eh witch?

Yuuko: yeah what's wrong Kuro-chyaaannn^^

Fai: Wah!There's Yuuko here to~~

Kurogane: *stressed out* t-too many insane people

Acchan: *nodding* include me

Kuragone: oh? so you are ins-

Karin: Kuro-rin!

Kurogane: what?*glare*

Karin: help me out! She wouldn't understand that Al's mine!

May Chang: Since when is Alphonse-sama yours!(ﾉ `Д´)ﾉ

Al: umm...,minna..,shouldn't you all calm down?

Fai : *tap Karin's back*

Karin: eh?

Fai: if you can't play with Al,then we can play with Kurgs(Kurogane)together~~

Karin: *teary eyes* Fai-nyuaaannnnn

Glutony: Hungry...

Acchan: ehem, ehem! Guys guys, before we continue our insane conversation(?) How about if we take a look in that two guys *pointed to Ed and Hohenheim*

Sakura: umm.. What are they doin'? They looked mad *confused*

Ed: *glare at Hohenheim*

Hohenheim: *glare at Ed*

Acchan: when will they start anyway-3-?

Kurogane: why do they have to start it?

Acchan: just shut up, grassy-hair-_-

Kurogane: what?!

Karin: umm..., ,aren't you being a little childish?

Hohenheim: what? I was just staring at Edward

Everyone: hmm... *nodding*

(Then there's a cold brezze like in the dessert *swosh*)

Fai: I see so you're not picking up a fight?~~

Hohenheim: Why would I ?

Acchan: aaaaah~ cold breeze~ hope there's Tamaki-senpai here T-T karin-chi, let's call Tamaki-senpai *shake2 karin* «forget about everything

Karin: BAKA!This is only Fullmetal Alchemist and Tsubasa Reservoir Character

Fai: wahh~~,Karin-chi's voice soo loud

Acchan: why are you calling me baka, curly?! (ﾉ `Д´)ﾉ

Karin: I'm not curly,my hair is wavy,but not Curly!

Gluttony: Hungry-_-

Acchan: well, you are curly for me-3-

Karin: then your ears are blind! #Wrong

Al: wait Karin,isn't it supposed to be "Your eyes are blind" ?

Acchan: *pat pat Al* well, Karin is always like that~ #loh and my ears are not blind okay! Ooh! Ooh! #plak

Karin: wah!Get your hands of Al's head! Don't pat him! (ﾉ `Д´)ﾉ

May Chang: Yeah,she's right! Don't do that to Alphonse-sama!

Acchan: I am just patting him-3- what's wrong with that? *confused*

Gluttony: I'm really hungry-_-

Yuuko: girls are hard to be understood

Kurogane: talk for your self witch

Acchan: eh? Am I hard to understood? *confused again* #loh

Karin: sometimes,but your face usually shows all -_-

Acchan: eh? Really? I didn't feel it anyway~

Karin: Never mind that... What about that thing?

Fai: what what?~~

Karin: *point at Glutony* that...

Al: oh... The Homonculi?

Karin: Yeah, I'm scared...,he said "I'm Hungry",what if...what if...

Acchan: what if what?

Karin: what if he eats us?*With Super Duper dramatic Face*

Acchan: it will be cool then *with "I Don't Care" face*

Fai: you want to be eaten?

Acchan: I'll run away~~ *with cool face #plak*

Syaoran: before we're eaten,let's end the show

Sakura: Good thinking Syaoran-kun^^

Edward: Great! Hurry Up and Close the Show!

Alphonse: patient Ed^^

Gluttony: HUNGRY!

Acchan: *preparing to run away*

Karin: Well then Minna,bye2x *with fast tone*

Gluttony: FOOD!

Envy: Wow! Glutony's on fire!

Humpty Dumpty(?!): oh...the fatty is on fire~

Karin: WAH!

Fai: *running away with a smile* kyahahhaha ahhahaha ahhaha^^

Al: bye Minna,be sure to review...

Ed: Hurry Up and Flee Al! Save your self *drag Alphonse out*

Al: ehhehe^^

Yuuko: wah it's soo fun~~

Mokona(white) :YAY!So Fun^^ *hopping with the black Mokona*

Mokona(black) : wahaha ahhaha^^

Acchan: Bye Minna~

Karin: Bye byee^^

Acchan: eh wait! Attention minna! Humpty Dumpty in here is a chain in Pandora Hearts not an egg! So for all the readers that thought Humpty Dumpty is an egg so... kill that thought right now *evil sight*

Karin: No! It's an Egg!

Kurogane: Shut Up you two! just Flee and close ur mouth up thight, you're makin' me dizzy!

Fai: Kurgs is mad^^,ahhahahahha

Gluttony: FOOD! HUNGRY! *stomach growl*

Acchan: oh shut up you big guy! Remember that Humpty Dumpty is a chain from Pandora Hearts! And now he's mine!

Karin: *Ignore Acchan* it's an Egg, well... Let's just let the readers to decide which form is fit Humpty, please tell us on the review,okay? And you can post a request on what anime you guys want us to show *wink*

Acchan: Don't Ignore me! Humpty Dumpty is a chain! ARGHH!

Humpty Dumpty: GRAHHH!

Gluttony : HUNGRY!

All of us except humpty dumpty, gluttony,acchan: *run away*

Acchan: why all of you *pointed to Humpty & Gluttony* are copying my scream?! And hey wait! Wait for me! *run away*


End file.
